Raising Dinobots
by nobleboivin
Summary: Was going to be a series of one shots but I decided to make this differently. After their latest mess the Dinobots are forced to get a babysitter in the form of two techno organics, two Autobots and a former con. OC's and subplots are owned by Tatyana Witwicky and T'Reillani unless otherwise stated. The 4th movie didn't happen but the characters are in it.
1. Chapter 1: Dino Messes

Raising Dinobots

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers. Only the plot.

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Posted another version of this chapter in a series of one shots I work on. Riella is owned by the talented T'Rielani. Tatyana "Tai" Witwicky/Prime is owned by Tatyana Witwicky. Both of their fics are awesome. You should give them a read. **

**Warning: Sick Dinobots.**

A tired Joshua Joyce drives to a nearby park. Like the rest of Hong Kong, Joshua Joyce was awakened to the sound of pained roaring and loud stomping. The sound of cars getting out of the paths of rampaging Dinobots is also heard. The head of KSI, which is a technology company that was cofounded by Autobot Wheeljack, heads to the source of the roaring and other noises.

The source is located at a nearby park where the Dinobots are gathered and seem to be in pain. They were found earlier in the year under the Antarctica. The Dinobots were ancient warriors who went missing centuries ago. It's now believed that they ended up on earth scanned dinosaur alt modes and literally became animals. When Antarctica froze over, they were buried. Police and camera crews surround the area. Josh gets out of the car and heads over to the head of his China branch Su Yueming.

"Su, what's going on?" Josh asks.

"From the looks of it. I'd say the Dinobots were sick." Su replies.

"From what?"

"They got into a food truck that was delivering food."

"The Autobots really need to do something about them. This whole free roaming crap is getting out of hand." Josh sighs.

"Agreed. I called the Autobots already by the way." Su states.

"Good."

Minutes later, U.S. planes land in Hong Kong. Cade, a mechanic and inventor accompanies several Autobots and Nest. A few months back Optimus went missing after a Decepticon attack. He was found by Cade and repaired. Since then Cade Yeager has been assisting Nest and Ratchet with repairs and inventions. Cade has also become friends with Joshua Joyce.

Once at the Hong Kong building Cade, Nest and the accompanying Autobots see Joshua, the Chinese military and police standing around. The Autobots, Nest and Cade notice the angry looks on their allies and friends.

"I get the feeling that they're mad." Lennox says.

"What was your first clue?" Crosshairs asks.

"About time you guys show up." Josh snaps.

"Something wrong Josh?" Cade asks.

"They're your pets so I'm holding you responsible for this!" Josh snaps.

"What did our predatory friends destroy now?" Drift asks.

It's made more than once that the Dinobots accidentally bust a building or two. It's not their fault really. They're large animals. Giving them jobs once in a while does lessen the damage though.

"Oh I wish they busted a building. Destroyed buildings I can handle. Them devouring a food truck I hand handle. But this... this is just too disgusting to even handle." Josh says.

The Autobots, Nest and Cade look at Josh in a really more confused look.

"What exactly did they do?" Lennox says.

"Oh you'll see."

The remaining Autobots and Cade are brought to the middle of downtown Hong Kong. A foul stench that's familiar to the Autobots floods everyone's nostrils. Once they reach the park they see piles of a strange material. The Autobots grimace in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Cade asks.

"Their waist." Hound replies.

"Their what?"

"They took a dump in the park. In front of everyone." Josh shouts.

"I see." Cade gags as he realizes what the bluish silver material is.

"So, their pets which means you are all in charge of cleaning duty."

"You aren't serious."

"Oh I am. Otherwise, I'm hauling all of this to your house and leaving it there."

The Autobots sigh. Nearby the Dinobots whimper as they soak their soar, burnt butts in the ocean. They shouldn't have raided that farm and ate all of those hot peppers. They shouldn't have raided that tanker and drunk all that hot sauce. "Alright, let's clear everyone out of here so the Autobots can deal with this." Lennox says.

"Why us?" Crosshairs asks.

"Because Optimus said too."

Crosshairs sighs.

"You heard them. Let's get to work." Drift says.

Drift, Crosshairs and the other Autobots start cleaning up. Cade and Ratchet apply a Cybertronian version of Pepto Bismol to the Dinobots. Lennox calls up Optimus and tells him what's going on.

Optimus lets out a sigh as he rubs his optics.

"Something wrong sir?" Prowl asks as he goes in the office and sets his data pads on Optimus' desk.

"The Dinobots again." Optimus replies. "They keep coming into the cities and causing damage. I know they don't mean to but still it's becoming costly."

"Why not place them on an island?"

"I did that and they swam across the ocean."

"Sounds like you need a babysitter." Prowl points out.

Optimus pauses and gives Prowl a look.

"Why thank you Prowl for volunteering yourself and Riella." Optimus says.

"Sir, I wasn't suggesting I'd do it." Prowl states.

"No one else was willing to do it but you are. And it would seem the most logical thing to do correct."

"I suppose but shouldn't you be the one to tell Riella?"

"You offered so I believe you should be the one to tell her." Optimus says with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Prowl sighs.

Prowl leaves Optimus' office. Optimus onlines his internal radio.

"Lennox, bring the Dinobots to base. We found a new babysitter." Optimus says.

"Yes sir." Lennox says.

Optimus hangs up and sits back. He then pauses.

"Oh yeah I have a daughter. These pain killers Ratchet gave me really put me out of it. I hope Tai likes Dinosaurs." Optimus says and starts rocking back in his chair.

However, Optimus rocks back too far and falls backwards. Optimus opens up his radio. Several people and mechs rush to his office.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Prowl asks.

"I'm fine. Can you get Ratchet? His meds are making me loopy and I can't tell where I am right now. Oh and I think I opened up that wound from that last con battle."

"I'll get right on it."

Prowl calls Ratchet and tells him what happened. Optimus rolls his optics when he hears Cybertronian cursing in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Raising Dinobots

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers. Only the plot.

Chapter 2

A/N: The OC Tatyana "Tai" Witwicky/Matrix is owned by the talented Tatyana Witwicky. Her fics are awesome. Will be including the Dinobots from the toy line as well. I'll be calling Strafe, Swoop because that's who Strafe essentially is.

A 2010 Shelby Mustang GT mustang whips around corners a few hours later. Tai relaxes in the driver's seat of Barricade's alt mode. A while ago she got a call from her spark mate, Jazz that her father has gone insane. As expected Tai is worried but a small part of her would love to see how her father, Optimus Prime is acting. Barricade would love to see it as well. The recording software in his optics is ready to record so he and Tai can have some blackmail. Within minutes they arrive at the NEST base. They see Jazz waiting for him.

"Sweet spark you're here. Thank Primus." Jazz says.

"Babycakes calm down." Tai says as she gets out of Barricade. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Optimus has finally lost his marbles." Jazz says.

Barricade transforms into his robot mode.

"How so?" Barricade asks.

The three pause when they hear a roar.

"Optimus brought the Dinobots here to live." Jazz answers.

"Dinosaurs. That's bad ass." Tai shouts and runs inside like an excited child like a candy store.

"This? This was the emergency?" Barricade sighs as he and Jazz head in.

"Yes."

"You do know your sparkmate loves dinosaurs right?"

"Optimus wants Tai to help take care and manage the Dinobots seeing she's so good at wrangling both sets of twins and the Dinobots are going to be living here." Jazz says.

"Has Optimus lost his marbles? There's no way I'm going to let Tatyana around those animals. They're too rough to be around others. Half Cybertronian or otherwise." Barricade states.

"Now you see my point?!"

"Yes."

The two continue walking towards the seven Cybertronian dinosaurs. Slug and Snarl play wrestle while Slog uses his massive Apatosaurus size to make sure the two don't harm anyone by accident. Swoop perches on Slog's neck. Slash the velociraptor rests on his long necked brother's back. Scorn and Grimlock munch on some Cybertronian sweets as they let Ratchet and Wheeljack clean them. Riella gives her sparkmate, Prowl, a glare. He gulps back.

"Don't you hate it when I volunteer you for things?" Riella asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Prowl says with an apologetic look.

"It's fine. I do like a challenge and this will be different than what I'm usually doing."

"So how do you intend to start?" Prowl asks.

"I'm still working on that. No doubt we'll have to train them." Riella admits.

"Agreed."

"Hi Riella, hi Prowl!" Tai smiles.

"Hi Tai." Riella smiles back. "Has Jazz told you everything?" The femme asks?

"Just that the Dinobots are here."

"You'll also be helping us manage them." Prowl states.

"Wait." Tai says. "So you're not scolding me for getting to close to something when told not to and I'm supposed to help you with the Dinobots? The same Dinobots that dad told me not to go near or else I'll have my caffeine taken away for a week?" Tai asks. "Where's dad so I can film him losing his marbles?"

"Prime hasn't lost his marbles, I assure you of that but he feels that you are capable of taming the Dinobots." Riella explains.

"Cool, this is like an early Christmas present and Birthday present all wrapped into one!" Tai exclaims with glee.

"The nicest of the seven that will be easiest for us will probably be Swoop. He seems the friendlies but then again looks can be deceiving." Prowl states.

"That's true with the others." Tai points out.

"True. First we have to get them used to us. Then we'll have to work on the babysitting." Riella says.

"That's sounds easy enough."

"I doubt it."

Swoop notices Tai. He smells that she's either a Prime or of Prime descent and flies towards her. He notices the tall robots guarding her. Swoop lands and gets real low. He chirps and lowers himself like he does to Optimus.

"You know what? I think it'll be easy." Tai says as she gently pets the massive pterodactyl.

"Why is he letting you pet him when he snaps at me?" Prowl asks.

Tai shrugs. Jazz notices the scene and almost has a spark attack.


End file.
